Inazuma Shaman
by anime queen 1
Summary: los chicos del raimon ya tienen de 16 a 18 años todos, y la llegada de una extraña chica que puede ver espíritus traerá nuevos conflictos, como nuevas peleaas e incluso el amor
1. Chapter 1

_**Kyaaaaaa, bueno, se que debo actualiza los demás fics mios, pero en los días de semana solo me dejan estar una hora metida en el note, y bueno, cuando estoy no se me ocurre nada, ya que es muy poco tiempo para poder pensar algo decente en una sola palabra, así que decidí traerles un prólogo de una nueva historia que se me ocurrió en el colegio en este día, sin más el Disclaimers**_

_**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven y Shaman king no me pertenecen, le corresponden a sus respectivos dueños**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_

_**Prólogo: la nueva en la ciudad.**_

Balla, así que aquí es donde estabas espíritu maligno-dice una voz femenina que está frente a una gran criatura sin forma-te voy ah enviar al otro mundo para que puedas descansar en paz

Eres una viva totalmente impertinente, y si me puedes ver significa que no tienes el corazón impuro, pero te mataré aquí mismo-dice el espíritu, mientras que la chica estaba quieta

Estas a punto por ser purificado por la shaman Tsubasa-dice la chica mientras cae un rayo y se muestra que es una chica de pelo verde hasta los hombros, ojos grises, de piel tostada, debería de estar midiendo eso del metro ochenta, llevaba puesto una polera suelta de color verde, unos pantalones color café, unas zapatillas de color negras y aunque estaba lloviendo, ocupaba un gorro, además de una gabardina roja, de repente solo se escuchó un estruendo y una luz cubrió el lugar para luego mostrar a la chica la cual estaba haciendo una reverencia y aplaudiendo para dar la gracias-señor, guía a este espíritu y que descanse en tu luz para siempre

¡Oye Kazemaru!-se escucha una voz por detrás de cierto peli-celeste, que hace que este se gire y cae al suelo por una fuerza mayor con un gran peso encima

¿t-te puedes q-quitar de encima m-mío Midorik… awa?-dice el peli-celeste casi ahogándose con el peli-verde encima, mientras este se levanta y ayuda a levantar a su amigo-¿Qué sucede que te aventaste así encima mío?

Escuche por rumores que va ah llegar una nueva alumna al instituto hoy mismo, no se conoce nada de ella, solo que es una chica tenebrosa y que los chicos que se le acercan terminan desapareciendo misteriosamente-dice Midorikawa teniendo la vista fija sobre su amigo, mientras a este le recorre un frío terrible por la espalda-igualmente se dice que esa chica puede ver a los espíritus de la gente muerta

El peli-celeste se estaba colocando cada vez mucho más tenso sobre el comentario del peli-verde, hasta que le tocan la espalda, pega un grito y se apega sobre su amigo, el cual se comienza a reír, igual que la persona que colocó su mano sobre él

Es increíble que cayeras en eso Kazemaru-kun, es imposible que alguien pueda ver a los fantasmas incluso es muy imposible que los fantasmas existan si quiera-dice Midorikawa para luego ser aventado a la pared por un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara

¡Eres un completo idiota Midorikawa y tu también Hiroto, casi me dan un paro cardiaco!-dice el peli-azul totalmente enojado mientras tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas sobre los ojos, señal que se había asustado mucho-mejor sigamos en camino a la preparatoria, o en serio los mato

E-e-esta bien, pero eres fácil de hacer enojar Kazemaru-kun, lo de la nueva es verdad, y de que da repelús también, pero lo de que ve a los muertos es mentira-dice Midorikawa mientras se leb¿vantaba adolorido y comenzaba a seguir a Hiroto y Kazemaru

Los tres chicos se apuraron un poco más mientras comenzaban a lograr ver la preparatoria, mientras iban al poco camino de legar, se topan con una chica de pelo verde y con el uniforme del instituto al que iban, lo que no se logran explicar es que de un segundo a otro, tan velozmente como vino y se fue, lograron ver una silueta de alguien siguiendo a la chica, pero ella seguía tranquilamente su camino, hasta que se detiene y los ve

Una pregunta, ¿esta es la preparatoria hikosan?-pregunta la chica mientras los tres chicos la miran un poco extrañados, pero ella se carga un poco-les acabo de hacer una pregunta esta es o no la preparatoria Hikosan

Eh… a si, esta es la preparatoria, ¿eres nueva en el lugar?-le pregunta Hiroto, el cuál no se podía explicar aún lo que acababa de ver, luego pestañea varias veces rápido y la peli-verde se ríe por lo bajo

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsubasa Madokawa, mucho gusto, soy la chica de intercambio-dice la peli-verde mientras hace una semi-reverencia hacia os tres presentes, mientras los demás alumnos seguían pasando por el lado de ellos para entrar al establecimiento

Mucho gusto Madokawa, yo soy Midorikawa, el azulito emo es Kazemaru y el rojito pálido es Hiroto-dice el peli-verde mientras apunta con el índice derecho a sus amigos, mientras el tiene una gran sonrisa, mientras que tenía dos miradas acecinas sobre él

Mucho gusto Hiroto-kun, Kazemaru-kun, Midorikawa-kun, bueno, quizás nos veamos en el recreo, me tengo que ir a juntar con el profesor que me llevará a mi clase-dice la chica mientras hace otra reverencia y se dirige hacia el interior del establecimiento, mientras que los chicos ven de nuevo la silueta y esta vez la vieron más clara, apenas notaban que era una chica

B-bueno, nos vemos luego chicos, yo me voy para mi clase-dice Kazemaru mientras comenzaba igualmente a dirigirse esta vez con un paso mucho más apresurado porque habían tocado la campana, así que el peli-rojo y el peli-verde igual se pusieron en marcha para su clase

Estas segura Kisukei que esos sujetos te pudieron ver, si es así, eso significa que no tienen un mal corazón, pero que hacemos, Yoh y los demás van a llegar mañana de Okinawa, si les pasa algo a esos chicos vamos a tener que hacer algo nosotras-dice la peli-verde, mientras una figura se formaba frente a ella

Una vez que la figura terminó de formarse bien, era una mujer más alta que ella, de unos 25 años, tenía una larga cabellera blanca, tomado en una cola alta, con una liga celeste, unos ojos color esmeralda preciosos, una piel que parecía de porcelana, llevaba puesto un largo kimono que cubría más allá de sus brazos y más allá de sus pies

Estoy segura Tsubasa-dono, y eso sería un problema, su cuerpo no podría soportar tantos ataques de espíritus a la vez, pero como siempre, me voy ah asegurar que su protección sea total, para eso estoy ligada a este lugar, para poder asegurar su protección, como dije cuando hicimos nuestro primer vínculo-dice Kisukei mientras tenía los brazos juntos, como sintiéndose menor que su compañera shaman

Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me trates con el término –dono, eso me hace sentir incómoda, solo trátame como –chan, o simplemente por mi nombre, Kisukei, no importa que pase, voy ah proteger a las personas que no se pueden defender contra los espíritus-dice Tsubasa mientras comenzaba a ponerse en marcha hacia las clases-pero procura no hablar en clases, porque me van a creer loca

Luego de decir eso, Tsubasa se puso en marcha hacia la sala de profesores mientras era seguida por Kisukei mientras que detrás de ella, una vez que se fueron, se ve una sombra con un balón de soccer en las manos, y por la impresión lo deja caer al suelo y este comienza a rodar, mientras que esa persona está en shock

Muy bien Endou, y como quieres que te creamos, esas cosas como fantasmas no existen-dice Atsuya mientras mira al castaño como si estuviera loco-quizás estabas tan embobado con el balón de soccer y con tus pensamientos metidos en el partido de hoy en la tarde que eran dos personas pero no te diste cuenta y creíste ver una

¡Pero es enserio Atusya, no soy tan siego como para confundir a una persona de un fantasma!-dice Endou mientras entra el profesor y hace que se calle

Tranquilo Endou Mamoru, tomen asiento, que vamos a comenzar las clases-dice el profesor mientras Endou y los demás se sientan, mientras que e profesor coloca unos papeles en la mesa-hoy tenemos una alumna de intercambio que viene desde Okinawa, su nombre es Tsubasa Madokawa, ella se muda por cosas familiares

Mucho gusto, me presento, me llamo Tsubasa Madokawa, por trabajos de mis padres me cambiaron a Inazuma Town, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-dice Madokawa mientras Endou se levanta de golpe y la queda mirando como idiota algo nervioso

¡Eres la bruja que habla con los fantasmas!-grita simplemente Endou, mientras todos en la clase se caen de lado y Tsubasa le sale una venita en la cabeza por el enojo que comenzaba a sentir

Lo siento por bajarte de tu nube, pero los fantasmas no existen-dice conteniendo su enojo Tsubasa mientras deja a Endou helado y el profesor lo mira mal, y se escucha las carcajadas de Atsuya y un golpe continuo de parte de Shirou

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí el prólogo, me dejan en un review para decirme como me quedó, ahora les pasaré una ficha, para que puedan llenar, pero esto será limitado, ya que aceptare a solo siete personajes**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad: (16-17-18)**_

_**Apariencia: **_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Espíritu: (nombre y aspecto)**_

_**Arma de posesión:**_

_**Color favorito:**_

_**Estilo de ropa que les gusta usar:**_


	2. Chapter 1: conflictos

_**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pretenece al igua que shaman king blab la bla, disfruten el capi**_

_**-…-…-….-….**_

_**KIMI NI TODOKE NORTHERN LIGHTS... **_

(Se ve gran parte de Tokio por el cielo, mientras varias aves vuelan)

_**HIKISAKARETA FUTASU NO KOKORO **_

(Se muestra a Tsubasa parada en dirección hacia la izquierda, mientras una chica con cabellera larga esta detrás de ella)

_**YUKIBA NO NAI OMOI GA MUNE O SHIMETSUKE **_

(La imagen de ambas se aleja, mientras una vista de ambas cara aparece un poco borrosa, mientras que Tsubasa agacha la cabeza con algo de tristeza)

_**NAZE KONO TOKI NI DEATTA NO KA TO **_

(Ahora se muestra a Horo-Horo sentado en una piedra, mientras detrás de él se encuentra de pie Kazemaru)

_**TOIKAKERU SUBE WA **_

(se muestra a una chica de largo cabello rojo, la cual se da vuelta a ver lo que pasa, mientras un montón de plumas es llevada por el viento)

_**YUGARU KOTO NAI **_

(se muestra a Ren y a Lyserg, los cuales están uno a espalda del otro)

_**TSUYOSA NA DO NAKU **_

(la imagen cambia a Fausto y a su lado Eliza con su extraña arma en mano y después cambia la imagen a Chocolove y Mic)

_**SUSUNDA SAKI NI **_

(se muestra a Anna junto a Yoh y al fondo a Amidamaru)

_**MOTOMERU KOTAE GA ARU **_

(Yoh mira despreocupadamente a Anna, mientras esta lo mira seria y atrae a Amidamaru con su collar espiritual, al cual le salen lagrimitas)

_**Instrumental **_

(Se muestra a cada espíritu de los chicos con su respectivo objeto de posesión)

_**SOSHITE ITSUKA TODOKU YUME O **_

(tsubasa se da la vuelta rápidamente hacia atrás de ella, mientras se muestras a los del Raimon atrás de ella)

_**IMA SHIZUKA NI KANJI YOU **_

(Se muestran a dos chicas, una de completo cabello negro y la otra tiene pintado la parte superior de blanco y en la inferior tiene mechones, una a la espalda de la otra)

_**KIMI NO KETSUI BOKU NO MAYOI **_

(aparece la chica de pelo largo mientras mira feliz para luego pasar a una cara macabra mientras detrás de ella aparece una sombra en negro con ojos rojos) MEGURIAI GA SASHISHIMESU

(aparece Hao junto a sus compañeros en medio de una pelea contra la chica de largo cabello)

_**AI MO TSUMI MO YUME MO YAMI MO **_

(Aparecen todos los chicos shamanes mientras extrañamente van a ayudar a Hao en su pelea)

_**IMA SUBETE MINI MATOTTE **_

(aparece Tsubasa junto a Yoh mientras ambos hacen posesión de objetos con sus respectivos espíritus)

_**KIMI NO CHIKARA BOKU NO KOKORO **_

(La chica de largo cabello salta hacia atrás, mientras una gran figura la recepción en sus manos, para luego verse ah Yoh, Hao y Tsubasa atacándola)

_**KASANARIATTA SHUNKAN **_

(todos los chicos, es decir, Fausto, Lyserg, Horo-Horo y Chocolove apoyan el ataque de los tres con los suyos)

_**NANI GA UMARERU... **_

(todos los ataques se dirigen hacia el gran espíritu de la chica, mientras luego, se muestra la tierra de los santos espíritus)

_**DO YOU BELIEVE IN DESTINY? **_

(se muestra a todos los chamanes, junto a los del Raimon, mientras están todos sonriendo, varias aves salen desde la esquina izquierda inferior para llevarse la imagen con el viento)

Tranquilo Endou Mamoru, tomen asiento, que vamos a comenzar las clases-dice el profesor mientras Endou y los demás se sientan, mientras que e profesor coloca unos papeles en la mesa-hoy tenemos una alumna de intercambio que viene desde Okinawa, su nombre es Tsubasa Madokawa, ella se muda por cosas familiares

Mucho gusto, me presento, me llamo Tsubasa Madokawa, por trabajos de mis padres me cambiaron a Inazuma Town, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-dice Madokawa mientras Endou se levanta de golpe y la queda mirando como idiota algo nervioso

¡Eres la bruja que habla con los fantasmas!-grita simplemente Endou, mientras todos en la clase se caen de lado y Tsubasa le sale una venita en la cabeza por el enojo que comenzaba a sentir

Lo siento por bajarte de tu nube, pero los fantasmas no existen-dice conteniendo su enojo Tsubasa mientras deja a Endou helado y el profesor lo mira mal, y se escucha las carcajadas de Atsuya y un golpe inmediato de parte de Shirou

¿¡Que es lo que le acabas de decir a Tsubasa-dono!?-dice enojada Kisukei apareciendo frente a todos los presentes olvidando que no la podían ver, o al menos eso parecía, Tsubasa se tensó un poco al ver a su acompañante aparecer de repente, dirigió la vista hacia delante y lo que vio la impresionó aún más, cinco chicos de la clase estaban totalmente helados al ver a Kisukei frente a ellos-s-se me olvidaba, soy un espíritu y no me pueden ver, OH parece que sí

¿q-que es eso Atsuya?-pregunta en voz baja la voz del inocente de Shirou, mientras comenzaba a correrle sudor por su cuerpo

n-no estoy viendo nada, absolutamente nada, es solo tu imaginación Shiro-baka, no hay nada hay, nunca lo ah habido y nunca lo habrá-dice Atsuya mientras aparta su miraba hacia el lado con la cara toda sudorosa

Bueno, profesor, cual es mi asiento-pregunta tranquilamente Tsubasa mientras el profe mira intrigado el comportamiento a sus alumnos, los cuales estaban algo nerviosos sin ninguna razón para él, luego de eso, Kisukei desapareció de la vista de todos

¿Ah?... si, s-siéntate al lado de Kazemaru-dice el profesor mientras apunta hacia donde estaba el peli-azul con el que se había encontrado en la mañana, el que Midorikawa le había dicho que era el azul emo

Que coincidencia que seamos compañeros de curso Kazemaru-kun, espero ah que nos llevemos totalmente bien-dice Tsubasa mientras le dedica una sonrisa cálida a el peli-celeste, el cual respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

No quería hacerlo Tsubasa-dono, solo fue por reacción-se disculpa Kisukei desde en bolso de la chica mientras ella sonríe tranquilamente

No te preocupes Kisukei, fue solo un impulso, no te trataré como Ren trata a Basón-dice tranquilamente en susurros para que no la escuchara Kazemaru, el cual estaba mirándola nervioso, pero luego le tomo atención al profesor, el cual estaba dando comienzo a la clase

La clase pasó lentamente, ya que la clase que tocaba era lenguas, y justo la que Tsubasa más odiaba, Ingles, así que mientras el profesor estaba pasando la materia, ella tenía el libro parado para hacer creer que leía el libro, pero disimuladamente susurraba, entablando una conversación con su espíritu, y así la clase por fin le pasó velozmente, escuchando las historias que le contaba su acompañante, tocan el timbre, ella se pone ah observar el exterior, mientras que Kazemaru se juntó al otro lado de la sala, junto a Endou, los gemelos Fubuki y Kidou

¿Qué piensan de la chica nueva?-pregunta Kazemaru un poco nervioso, mientras mira un poco inquieto hacia donde estaba Tsubasa, la cual bosteza, signo de que ya estaba aburrida y somnolienta, así que apoya su cabeza en el escritorio y se pone a dormir-apenas van las dos primeras horas de clase y ya se puso a dormir

Es extraña, lo admito, pero no tienen que ser tan dura con ella, ¿acaso ustedes no han sido nuevos en el colegio?-pregunta Shirou mientras les muestra una sonrisa a sus amigos

¡Acaso no viste lo que apareció cuando el idiota de Endou le dijo bruja!-dice muy alterado Atsuya, mientras se abalanza de manera estrepitosa cerca de su hermano gemelo dejándolo a escasos centímetros de él

Si la vi, acaso tú también cuando pequeño veías ese tipo de cosas, es increíble que recién te vengas a molestar, si antes te gustaba charlar con los espíritus de los fallecidos-dice calmadamente Shirou, mientras mira a su hermano con una sonrisa calmada mientras su hermano se aleja de él y se pone a observar a Tsubasa

No me importa que los viera de pequeño, ahora no es antes, eso es imposible, desde hace tiempo que dejé de verlos, acaso tu no hermano-pregunta Atsuya mientras mira seriamente, o más bien algo enojado a la durmiente Tsubasa, mientras se da vuelta a ver a su hermano

No, nunca dejé de verlos-dice Shirou, mientras que Atsuya se cae de lado por el comentario de su hermano, mientras que al resto solo le saca gotitas de sudor por la forma en que se comportan ambos-dicen que solo las personas de un buen corazón pueden verlos, y bueno, creo que no tengo mal corazón

Eso es increíble, y que sucede conmigo, ¡¿Cómo es que yo igual pude verla?!-dice parándose del suelo y luego le apunta con el índice derecho hacia donde estaba durmiendo Tsubasa tranquilamente

Bueno, será mejor que nos sentemos en nuestros asientos y Kazemaru-kun, puedes despertarle, el sensei se enojará mucho si es que la encuentra hay durmiendo, ahora nos toca historia-dice gentilmente Shirou mientras les dedica una sonrisa a todos sus compañeros

Y así continuaron las clases, hasta que tocaron el timbre para salir a almorzar, Tsubasa salió detrás del grupo de los ex de Raimon, ellos bajaron las escaleras para ir al patio, pero ella fue al techo para poder comer tranquilamente y en privado, OH al menos eso hacía creer, que solo iba a comer, una vez que llegó a la azotea, de su bolso sacó una tabla mortuoria y frente a él colocó una bandeja de comida y en el centro unos palillos, luego aplaudió dos veces en forma de agradecimiento y se puso a comer de su bandeja

Gracias por esta comida que me está dando Tsubasa-dono, estoy muy agradecida por esto-dice con una reverencia Kisukei mientras esta arrodillada frente a su maestra, mientras esta comía tranquilamente de su bandeja

No te preocupes Kisu, acuérdate que somos amigas, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos la una para la otra-dice Tsubasa mientras mira como Kisukei comenzaba a llorar a cascaditas por la generosidad de su maestra-cuantas veces te eh dicho que no llores, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti

Mientras seguía comiendo, un viento gentil pero igual un poco brusco comenzó a soplar en el techo, mientras ambas quedaban algo estáticas por como comenzaba a lucir esto, varias hojas pasaron por el lugar, dejando a la vista a Hao, el cual como siempre tenía su sonrisa calmada y relajada

Que quieres aquí Hao, no tienes nada que hacer en un lugar como este, de lo que se, como eres el Shaman King tienes que castigar a los malos, pero aquí está todo calmado-dice Tsubasa mientras mira con cierto enojo en su rostro mientras Hao solo suelta una pequeña risilla

No venía a castigar a nadie si eso era lo que creías Tsubasa, solo vine a verte, ¿acaso hay algo de malo en eso?-dice Hao tranquilamente mientras suelta una que otra risilla de trasfondo-ya sabía que estaba todo calmado, acuérdate que como dijiste soy el shaman King, se absolutamente todo lo que pasa en la tierra, y por lo que he escuchado del viento, hoy se acerca un gran peligro a este instituto exactamente después de clases

¿q-que quieres decir con eso Hao?-pregunta impactada Tsubasa mientras mira incrédula a Hao, el cual vuelve a reírse, lo que hace que Tsubasa se moleste un poco

No lo voy a decir nada de eso pequeña chica, eso será una sorpresa, solo te diré que tienes que estar atenta a ciertos chicos, y algunos de ellos pertenecen a tu misma clase, la pista es "los ojos que ven la verdad"-dice Hao antes de desaparecer del lugar dejando impresionadas a ambas chicas presentes en el lugar

¿Qué cree que haya querido decir Hao-dono, Tsubasa-dono?-pregunta Kisukei mientras mira con la cabeza gacha a Tsubasa, la cual no tiene palabras que decir, parece como si estuviera en shock o en alguna especie de transe por aquellas palabras-¿Tsubasa-dono?

Lo siento Kisu, al parecer tenemos trabajo que hacer después de clases, y yo que quería ir a buscar la casa en la que nos hospedaremos después de clase o Anna-san me mata mañana-dice Tsubasa mientras que por inercia del cuerpo, comienza a sudar frío, con tan solo decir el nombre de la prometida de Yoh

Entonces estamos en problemas Tsubasa-dono, entonces vamos a acabar con el problema rápido después de clase para no meternos en problema con Anna-dono-dice muy asustada Kisukei mientras mira asustada a su maestra

Una vez que terminan de hablar y se disponían a continuar disfrutando de su comida, el teléfono de Tsubasa suena, ella se tensa un poco en pensar si es Anna, pero pareciera que un balde de agua helada cae sobre ella, cuando se da cuenta que el que está llamando es Horo-Horo, le sale inmediatamente una sonrisa en el rostro cuando lee el nombre y contesta la llamada del chico

Hola Horo-kun, ¿Cómo va todo por Estados Unidos?-pregunta Tsubasa mientras escucha varios gritos del otro lado, mientras que luego se escucha una pequeña risa nerviosa, la cual comienza a hablar

Ho-hola Tsubasa, está todo bien acá, si contestaste recién, los gritos que se escuchaban eran Yoh y los otros, Anna se puso de mal humos porque Yoh no preparó la comida a tiempo y por los quejidos de los demás eso la molestó-dice Horo-Horo mientras además de su voz, luego se escucha un Kuruh~, de parte de Kororo

Hola para ti también Kororo-dice Tsubasa mientras le sale una pequeña risilla algo nerviosa por posiblemente ser la próxima víctima de Anna, mientras que Horo-Horo se ría a través de la otra línea-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Es que vieras como quedaron Yoh, Chocolove y Manta por idiotas-dice Horo-Horo mientras se escucha por detrás tres voces que dicen "¡mira quien habla!"-idiotas… ah, ¿quieren mandarles saludos a Tsubasa?

OH, así que por eso nos llamaste idiotas jeje-se escucha la voz de Yoh por el otro lado del teléfono, mientras que por el lado de Tsubasa, ah ella le sale una gotita de sudor estilo anime detrás de la nuca

¡Ese no es el caso!-gritan Mata y Chocolove a Yoh, el cual solo Ries despreocupado, para luego escucharse cuatro golpes secos

Esta no es la feria, deberían tener más respeto con quien trata de relajarse aquí-se escucha la voz de Anna muy molesta-Yoh, ve a seguir preparando el almuerzo, Chocolove ve a comprar a la tienda cosas para el viaje de la noche, Manta a poner la mesa, y tú ¡pásame esto!

¡Oye el celular es mío!-se escucha la voz de Horo-Horo, luego otro golpe en seco, lo cual indicaba que Anna le volvió a pegar

Por levantarme la voz te lo tienes bien merecido-dice Anna mientras se escuchan varios pasos apresurados y uno que otro grito-haber con quien estaba hablando este ¿hola?

A-A-Anna-san, ¿c-como esta?-pregunta totalmente nerviosa Tsubasa mientras escucha un pequeño gruñido de enojo por parte de Anna

No quiero recibir malas noticias en este momento, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda del nuevo lugar donde vamos a vivir?-dice seriamente Ana mientras Tsubasa traga saliva difícilmente por escuchar eso-¿y? responde

v-va sobre ruedas, es una ciudad algo pequeña, pero ya eh reunido información de algunos espíritus de la zona, me dijeron que hay una casa de 1500 yenes por mes, y que es bien grande, lo malo es que todavía no la encuentro-dice Tsubasa comenzando a sudar frío

*suspiro* esta bien, no es excelente la noticia pero te has esforzado, para ser sincera, creía que no ibas ah hacer nada como siempre-dice Anna mientras habla con un tono más relajado y sereno-pero espero que lo consigas antes de esta noche, porque te voy a llamar, nos vemos, toma Horo-Horo, sigue hablando con ella

¿Qué te pasa ahora Anna?-pregunta Horo-Horo ya con el teléfono en el oído-bien, ¿Qué pasó?

Tengo la casa pero no se donde queda, no voy a poder parar hasta las 7 para buscar intensivamente la casa, esto es desesperante-dice Tsubasa mientras lloraba a cascaditas por todo el trabajo extra que tenía hasta ahora-por cierto Horo-kun, tengo u regalo que te quiero dar cuando llegues a Japón

¿¡Eh!? No debiste molestarte, eso es indispensable, ¿Qué es?-dice Horo-Horo haciendo que Tsubasa sacara una pequeña risa por el comentario de su amigo, que cambio totalmente de opinión de un segundo a otro por saber del regalo

Je, je, je, no te lo voy a decir, dije que era un secreto, así que cuando llegues a Japón te lo daré-dice Tsubasa mientras se escucha un quejido por parte de Horo-Horo y otra risa por parte de ella-nos vemos Horo-kun

Bueno, nos vemos mañana-dice Horo-Horo mientras que del fondo Kororo se despide con un "kuru~ kururu~" después de eso, Horo-Horo cuelga el teléfono, y Tsubasa cierra el celular de ella y lo guarda en su bolsillo, mientras que Kisukei solo se limita a verla

¿Qué sucede con lo de la casa Tsubasa-dono?-pregunta un poco preocupada Kisukei mientras se dirige hacia su maestra, la cual tenía su rostro oculto detrás de su flequillo, su agachó un poco y vio que estaba con la cara roja-¿esta enferma? ¿Le pasa algo malo?

n-no, no me sucede nada Kisukei, ¿ya terminaste de degustar la comida que preparé?-pregunta la peli-verde mientras trataba de disimular el color carmín de su cara, mientras Kisukei solo asiente, así que Tsubasa toma el recipiente y se pone a comerlo a toda velocidad y en menos de 5 minutos se lo termina

después de hablar con Hao, Horo-Horo, Anna, nuevamente Horo-Horo, y luego comer otro ración de comida, Kisukei se puso a tararear una canción de cuna que a Tsubasa le gustaba, mientras ella miraba el cielo, como pasaban las nubes, tranquilas, sin ningún apuro en la vida, que envidia sería ser ellas se debería de pensar Tsubasa o incluso ser gato pero la realidad se le vino encima, el timbre para las últimas dos horas de clases sonaron, y con ello, Kisukei entró en la tablilla mortuoria y Tsubasa se puso en marcha hacia su última clase, mientras bajaba los escalones, vio al profesor que le tocaba ahora, no era nada mal parecido

Ohm, disculpe, ¿usted es el sensei de naturales?-pregunta algo nerviosa Tsubasa, mientras que el sensei solo se limitó a verla sorprendida y luego le muestra una gran y cálida sonrisa, lo que hace sonrojar a Tsubasa-_¡pero que pasa idiota, tu solo quieres a Horo-Horo!_

Claro, soy yo, ¿y tu eres?-pregunta el profesor mientras Tsubasa se sorprende y luego sonríe

Disculpe mi falta de educación, yo soy Tsubasa Madokawa, la nueva alumna, legué hoy-dice Tsubasa mientras siente la vista del maestro y se pone nerviosa más todavía

No te preocupes Tsubasa-chan, vamos a la clase, que te prometo que será muy entretenida-dice el maestro mientras toma gentilmente el brazo de Tsubasa y comienza a guiarle a la clase

Una vez que llegaron a la clase, el maestro primero dejó entrar a Tsubasa y luego entró él para comenzar a dar la clase, todos los compañeros de Tsubasa se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, la clase dio inicio, pero la oji-gris, a pesar de parecer estar prestando atención a la clase, estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Hao sobre la pista esa, "los ojos que ven la verdad" tenia solo esa pista, pero pensando un poco, pero casi al final de la clase se fijó en algo, esa misma mañana, los chicos que habían podido ver a Kisukei, era cierto, tamaña verdad que se le había escapado de las manos, los espíritus solo los pueden ver aquellos con un buen corazón, los espíritus son seres de verdad que solo un selecto grupo de personas últimamente con capaces de ver

Como lo esperaba de ti Tsubasa, te has dado cuenta más rápido de la respuesta con tan solo unas cuantas palabras con tan poco sentido, estaría orgulloso si alguna de tus reencarnaciones fuera el próximo Shaman King-dice Hao mirando tranquilamente desde la sima de un poste de luz que da justo frente al salón de clases-ahora es momento que me encargue de otro asunto pequeño-dicho esto, se paro sobre el poste y desapareció del lugar dejando un pequeño rastro de hojas

Y la clase dio fin al extenso día que se presento para Tsubasa, ella después de empacar sus cosas, salió rápidamente del salón como alma que lleva el diablo, al llegar al campo del equipo de soccer, vio que el equipo que iba a pelear contra sus compañeros de clase y obvio que de su equipo, era un equipo tétrico, parecía gente muy grande, como eso de 18 años, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿acaso ese era el equipo con el que se enfrentarían esos chicos? Eso por como son ellos, sería un suicidio

Esto es problemático, ellos están en pleno Hyoi Gattai-dice Tsubasa mientras mira impresionada a todo el equipo que estaba practicando en el patio-no, es mucho más que eso, están siendo posicionados y manipulados por los espíritus, pero a la vez los espíritus pareciera como si no tuvieran conciencia propia

¿Esta segura Tsubasa-dono? Si es así tiene que hacer una purificación en ellos para que vallasen al cielo-dice Kisukei desde la tablilla mortuoria, mientras que Tsubasa se coloca más seria todavía por las palabras de su compañera

Como sabes Kisu, es imposible si el espíritu no se rinde, no podría hacer la purificación-dice totalmente seria mientras Kisukei se queda callada, mientras Tsubasa e como el equipo de su compañero de clase está entrando a la cancha para poder iniciar el partido-esto es malo, bueno, será mejor que espere hasta que el partido termine para poder hacer la purificación

Muy rápido como inició el partido se hizo el primer gol a favor del equipo visitante, Endou no lo podía creer pero le resultó interesante, y así fue concurriendo el partido, hasta que llegaron a la primera mitad del tiempo, todos los del equipo de Endou estaban muy lastimados, mientras que el equipo contrario parecía no esforzarse mucho, ya que iban ganando 3-0, Tsubasa se preocupó por esto y decidió ir a hablar con el chico castaño

Oye tu, ¿eres Endou verdad?-pregunta Tsubasa mientras Endou muy adolorido asiente, mientras ella mira preocupada a su compañero de clase, el cual en cualquier momento pareciera que fuera a perder la conciencia-¡déjame entrar en reemplazo de algún jugador!

Mmm… esta bien, no pareces mala persona, puedes tomar el puesto de Hiroto ya que está más lastimado que todos-dice Endou mientras le mira con una gran sonrisa a pesar de todas las heridas que se notaba que tenía

¿Eres tu Tsubasa? No creí que fueras en el mismo curso que Endou-dice Hiroto levantándose con ayuda de Midorikawa, mientras ambos caminaban adoloridos, mientras el peli-verde dejaba al peli-rojo en la banca para que ah este le atendieran las managers

El segundo tiempo se reanudó, Tsubasa sin que se dieran cuenta los demás de tu equipo temporal llamó a un espíritu de un profesional en el soccer y se fusionó con él, y el partido comienza, Goenji le pasa el balón a ella y en un gran, veloz y fugaz movimiento, llegó a la portería y metió el primer gol, así hasta que llegaron a terminar 5-4 con la victoria del equipo de Endou, los ex Inazuma Japan, Endou fue rápidamente a darle las gracias por darle vuelta al marcador, pero ella se dirigió rápidamente hacia el equipo contrario, cosa que sorprendió al castaño

¡Soy un dios!, ¡nacido sin fallos!, ¡líder de los hombres, salvador de los mundos!-dice Tsubasa mientras saca un rosario con varias cuentas en ella, comienza a hacer unas poses con las manos mientras este comenzaba a brillar-¡yo soy la ley, perfecta y sin error, la letra energética, obligación severa! ¡Soy un alma, totalmente salvada, no hay lugar a donde ir, a parte de junto a mi! ¡No importa que tipo de alma sea, debe ir al cielo!

Luego de recitar esas palabras, un extraño brillo rodeó al equipo contrario, el cual estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sin poder creer que habían perdido, mientras el capitán vio a Tsubasa se impresiono de lo que vio, no podía creerlo, desde su perspectiva parecía el mismísimo demonio el que estaba haciendo el conjuro, una vez terminó, Tsubasa se fue del campo sabiendo que terminó el exorcizo

Que le pasa capitán, debemos ir con Zephirotte-dono para darle el resultado recopilado de la fuerza de su pequeña molestia-dice uno de los compañeros de equipo del capitán, mientras este miraba por donde se había ido Tsubasa recién

Cuando estaba sacando el alma de ese jugador de soccer de mi cuerpo, me pareció ver al mismísimo demonio haciendo el exorcismo en lugar de esa chiquilla-dice el capitán mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a dirigirse con su equipo a la salida-pero no se me debe olvidar que esa chica es la hermana menor de Zephirotte-dono

Haber, ¿me puedes repetir otra vez donde está esa gran casa encantada?-dice Tsubasa mientras un hombre semi-transparente la miraba tranquilamente mientras ella anotaba en una hoja de un cuaderno

Mire niña, sigue por aquí recto, hasta dos cuadras más allá gire a la derecha y es toda una cuadra fácilmente de ver la enorme casa-dice el señor mientras apunta hacia la derecha en donde están ambos sujetos

Gracias por eso señor, estoy segura de que pronto encontrará el descanso eterno que merece-dice Tsubasa mientras comenzaba a correr mientras se despedía del señor con su mano derecha

Tú también cuídate niña-dice el señor mientras se torna totalmente transparente y se desvanece del lugar

Tsubasa corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras seguía acordándose de las instrucciones que le dio el espíritu, ya se estaba comenzando a oscurecer, y ella no estaba lista para pasar al otro mundo a manos de Anna, giró rápidamente mientras seguía corriendo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, señal que Anna estaba llamando, llegó a la casa y llamó hacia dentro y una señora de edad salió, mientras Tsubasa contestaba el Mobil

Si Anna-san, si llama por la casa, ya la encontré y voy a hacer el trato-dice Tsubasa mientras que solo se escucha un okay y cuelgan inmediatamente, cosa que la dejó intrigada, pero por no querer saber más comenzó ah hablar con la dueña-buenas, me interesaría arrendar esta posada si no es mucha molestia

Esta segura muchacha, esta ex-posada está encantada, hace un tiempo una mujer con su amante murió aquí a manos del marido de la mujer, este lugar siempre es amenazado por fuerzas del más allá-dice la viejita mientras le muestra una cariñosa sonrisa a Tsubasa

No me importa eso, ¿cuanto cuenta mensualmente esta posada mensualmente?-pregunta toda nerviosa Tsubasa mientras la señora se impresionaba un poco y luego volvía su sonrisa tierna

Son 1500 yenes mensualmente-dice la señora mientras Tsubasa toma su bolso y le pasa la plata en la mano enseguida, lo que hace que la señora se impresione

Entonces considere esta casa arrendada-dice Tsubasa mientras la señora volvía a sonreír y se comenzaba a alejar de la casa, dejándole las llaves a Tsubasa, la cual entró rápidamente a la casa, subió las escaleras y se tiró en la primera cama que encontró quedándose dormida instantáneamente

Debió de haberse esforzado mucho Tsubasa-dono para quedarse dormida tan rápidamente sin hacer ningún berrinche-dice Kisukei mientras sonríe amablemente mientras comienza a caminar por la casa para poder inspeccionarla

_**[Why are more and more people**_

_**dreaming of the other world**_

_**laugh all the way]**_

Se muestra una imagen que se supone que son los pies de Tsubasa y la imagen comienza a subir lentamente

_**Soyokaze yasashiku**_

_**Watashi no kami wo surinukeru **_

Se muestra una escena donde Tsubasa esta como entremedio de una pequeña pelea entre Kazemaru y Horo-Horo_**  
**__**[There's no place like you for me] **_

Aparece nuevamente la imagen, esta vez subiendo desde las piernas hasta el abdomen, donde se muestra que Tsubasa tiene un vestido_**  
**__**Kinou to kawaranu**_

_**Shizukana yuugure ni hitori**_

_**Nani wo miteru no**_

Aparece otra imagen donde aparecen Kazemaru y Horo-Horo en el piso con un enorme chichón mientras Tsubasa se notaba molesta y Kororo consolaba a Horo-Horo y un cheeta consolaba a Kazemaru

_**Tooi manazashi**_

_**Mitsumeteiru saki**_

_**Furi kaerazu ni susunde**_

Aparece nuevamente la imagen de Tsubasa mientras esta sigue subiendo hasta quedar el su cuello y barbilla

_**Tokidoki wa setsunakutte**_

_**Tokidoki wa kurushikutte**_

_**Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai **_

Aparece Kisukei miando preocupada a Tsubasa, mientras esta camina y reaparece una pequeña sonrisa en la cara_**  
**__**Demo ima wa iwanai no**_

_**Anata ga jibun no yume**_

_**Tsukamitoru sono hi dake shinjiteru**_

Termina de subir la imagen de Tsubasa hasta su rostro y se muestra con los ojos cerrados mientras muestra una pequeña lágrima salir

…_**..-….-….-…..**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima, además mándenme estos datitos adicionales los que participan: pareja y amante, pueden ser ambos del mismo lado o uno de cada lado (inazuma o shaman)**_


End file.
